


Трубка — это только трубка

by smokeymoon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выпущенное Арагорном кольцо дыма стало для Боромира заменой поцелую, которого он уже не надеялся добиться. А единственный шанс представить себе вкус губ Арагорна — это покурить его трубку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трубка — это только трубка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pipe is Just a Pipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183893) by [clearbluewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluewater/pseuds/clearbluewater). 



Боромир смотрел, как Арагорн достает свою трубку и кисет, как кладет немного табака в чашу трубки и приминает его пальцами. Боромир уже понял, что курение является неким священнодействием для самих курильщиков, особенно для хоббитов. И если бы кто-то из них сейчас бодрствовал, у него наверняка нашлось бы что сказать о технике курения Арагорна. Самые жестокие споры среди хоббитов, если хоббитов вообще можно назвать жестокими, всегда случались на тему еды, выпивки и курева. Боромир удивлялся и завидовал их простой и беспечной жизни, вспоминая сумятицу военных советов, где его голос звучал громче и резче прочих, где приходилось решать, отправлять ли людей на смерть. Разве мог быть мир, где Мерри и Пиппин обсуждают формы курительных трубок, тем же самым миром, в котором Боромир кричал на Арагорна, обвиняя его в глупости и жестоком предательстве Гондора?

Занятый приготовлением трубки, Арагорн совершенно изменился. Он всегда был начеку и замечал малейший намек на опасность, но сейчас, решительно и целеустремленно набивая трубку табаком, он не обратил бы внимания и на воющего над ухом варга. Это не то чтобы хорошо, проворчал про себя Боромир, но приятно знать, что Арагорн способен на привязанность хоть к чему-то, даже если это просто трубка, а не Боромир из Гондора. Даже если это никогда не будет Боромир из Гондора. Даже если при мысли об этом у Боромира сбивалось дыхание и противно жгло в груди.

Арагорн добавил в трубку еще табака и принялся приминать его со вниманием, достойным любовника, а не курительной трубки. Интересно, Арагорн занимается любовью так же самозабвенно, как курит? Был бы он настолько же страстен, проводя руками по телу Боромира? Наслаждался бы вкусом его кожи так же, как этим табаком?

Арагорн на пробу потянул через трубку воздух, недовольно поморщился и еще сильней утрамбовал табак, еще раз затянулся и на этот раз удовлетворенно кивнул. Зажег спичку и несколько мгновений просто смотрел на яркий огонек, озаривший темноту ночи. Арагорн раскурил трубку, и вскоре ее чаша раскалилась докрасна. Воздух наполнился ароматом трубочного зелья. Неужели Боромиру когда-то не нравился этот запах? Может быть раньше, когда он еще не сплавился в его сознании с образом Арагорна, но не сейчас. Сейчас Боромир им наслаждался. Арагорн позволил огоньку в трубке погаснуть, а затем зажег его вновь, и только после этого начал курить по-настоящему. Белое облако окружило его голову, и он удовлетворенно выпустил изо рта колечко дыма. 

Он продолжал попыхивать трубкой, но необыкновенной сосредоточенности уже как ни бывало. Арагорн почувствовал взгляд Боромира и перехватил его. И хотя Боромира поймали на том, что он беззастенчиво пялится, он не стал опускать глаза. Ведь это означало бы сдаться. Подчиниться. Поэтому они смотрели друг на друга: Боромир вызывающе, Арагорн спокойно.

Арагорн вынул трубку изо рта и выпустил колечко дыма, взгляд Боромира переместился на его сжатые губы. Медленно плывущее к Боромиру дымное кольцо стало заменой поцелую, которого он не надеялся добиться от Арагорна.

— Хочешь попробовать?

— Что? — вздрогнув, переспросил Боромир. Он не ожидал, что Арагорн прервет их молчаливое противостояние.

— Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты попробовать? — повторил Арагорн, указывая на трубку.

— Я… никогда раньше не курил, — нерешительно сказал Боромир. Арагорн поднялся и сел рядом с ним. Боромир взял протянутую трубку и жадно присосался к мундштуку. Дым заполнил легкие, и он закашлялся.

Арагорн усмехнулся.

— Не так. Не нужно вдыхать его, просто наслаждайся вкусом. 

Боромир сделал еще одну осторожную затяжку. Получилось уже лучше, и он почувствовал незнакомый вкус трубочного зелья. Боромир подумал, что таковы, должно быть, на вкус и губы Арагорна, и снова затянулся.

— Осторожно, не так быстро. Можно обжечь язык.

Боромир стал курить медленней. Это было странное ощущение — вдыхать дым, чувствовать аромат табака и представлять вкус Арагорна. Вкус, который Боромир никогда не узнает. Он вернул трубку Арагорну.

— Понравилось? — спросил Арагорн, продолжая курить.

Боромир пожал плечами.

— Это было… интересно. Но не так уж и здорово, как описывают хоббиты.

— Я обязательно передам им твои слова.

— Чтобы я всю следующую неделю выслушивал разглагольствования о том, как правильно курить? Ты же не настолько жесток! — застонал Боромир.

Арагорн улыбнулся.

— Они и меня отчитают за то, что дал тебе такой никудышный урок их прославленного мастерства, и наверняка будут стараться изо всех сил, чтобы исправить мою оплошность.

— Не уверен, что выдержу это, — сказал Боромир, и Арагорн рассмеялся. Это даже не был настоящий смех, просто частые неглубокие выдохи, но на сердце у Боромира потеплело.

Арагорн продолжил курить, и они погрузились в уютное молчание. По правде говоря, Арагорну не было нужды бодрствовать. Это был дозор Боромира. Арагорн мог бы сейчас спать, как и все остальные, — отключившись, лишь голова коснется несуществующей подушки. Но он решил не ложиться и покурить. С Боромиром. Боромир гнал из головы эти мысли, стараясь не мучить самого себя, будто пленника на допросе. Ведь пленники под пыткой — испуганные, измученные, изувеченные — в конце концов всегда говорят то, что от них хотят услышать. Арагорн просто хотел покурить. Вот и все. Трубка — это всего лишь трубка. И то, что он решил разделить ее с Боромиром, не значит ничего. Ничего.


End file.
